rubik-kocka
by althergebracht
Summary: [Niki y Saru] [SaruMi] Probablemente, cuando Rubik estaba seleccionando qué colores compondrían su famoso cubo, jamás imaginó el peso que estos tendrían -junto con el juguete en sí- en la vida de una persona, jamás.


_Hola~ bien, simple y rápido, sé que mi tabla de vicios está congelada por... cuestiones, pero ese no es el punto, tenía esta idea desde hace ya bastante tiempo y bueno, decidí finalmente sacarla, no está de más advertir que estos siete textos tendrán -en mayor o menor medida- spoiler de LSW y claro, un poco de SaruMi aunque están centrados más íntegramente en la relación entre Saruhiko y Niki, soy consciente que no es correcto poner los títulos en otro idioma, pero es un pequeño homenaje a Erno Rubik -de nacionalidad húngara- creador del famoso cubito de colores del cual parte la idea general de esta... ¿mini tabla? lo que sea... tambien aviso que estos textos se cuelgan en paralelo en mi cuenta de RP en Tumblr, para que no se de mal entendidos._

**K **es propiedad de** GoRA**

* * *

·

fehér

·

Cuando la oscuridad de la matriz comenzó a aclararse, cuando todo de algún modo se volvió más frío, más extraño; lo primero que sus -apenas desarrollados- ojos -de un bonito azul- lograron percibir era...

_Blanco._

La luz _blanca_ del quirófano, el _blanco_ de los guantes -con una que otra pincelada de rojo- el _blanco_ inmaculado de la habitación, el _blanco_ techo que se alzaba -tan extraño y misterioso- el _blanco_ de las plásticas sabanas, el _blanco_ de aquella mantita cien por ciento algodón que cubría su desnudo cuerpo junto con el _blanco_ -pálido- rostro de mamá.

El_ helado_ _blanco_ de sus brazos.

Tan frío, como está su pequeño cuerpo, prematuro, diminuto, tan apagado, tan pálido, tan _blanco, _cual trozo de papel arrugado... pero con un poco de azul en las mejillas -y especialmente en el cuello, como la explosión de tinta del bolígrafo que descuidado se guardó en el bolsillo de la _blanca_ camisa- que, gracias a la necesidad de respirar, al instante se comenzaron a colorear de un ligero rojo por toda la energía que de un momento a otro comenzó a quemar.

Agresivo, un rojo agresivo, de trazo torpe de principiante en el arte de usar crayones.

Un rojo tan ruidoso como el llanto que de su garganta emergía con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones de siete meses se lo permitían.

Estaba vivo, estaba aquí.

Hoy, _domingo siete de noviembre de mil novecientos noventa y tres_, a las diecinueve con quince.

Sería, _tal vez_, la única vez en toda su vida que diría lo que sentía su ingenuo y _blanco_ corazón sin ningún tipo de censura.

―Ah...―. Y Kisa se quejó, su cabeza totalmente sudorosa por las incandescentes luces -su negro cabello un completo desastre, enmarañado dentro de la_ blanca_ gorra plástica que le habían puesto para que no estorbara- su estomago revuelto e incapacitada de moverse -de la cintura hasta la punta de sus pies, decorados con esmalte azul- cansada de todo lo que apenas comenzaba ―al fin, se terminó―. Suspiró cuando sus -también bonitos ojos de azul color- rodaron agotados hacia la pequeña figura totalmente virgen en sus brazos y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, le indicó a la enfermera para que se lo llevara.

―Por favor―. Y su voz era neutral, tan neutral como la banda _blanca_ de divide la carretera. Por unos segundos, la enfermera se sintió descolocada ¿acaso las madres no sonríen y quieren mantenerse todos los segundos posibles con su pequeño recién nacido con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y la felicidad saliendo a borbotones por su piel? que pensamiento más ingenuo... no, no había tiempo de cuestionarse, no conocía a esta mujer y debía hacer su trabajo, estaba con un pequeño que se había _adelantado_ a su fecha.

Ya, él, desde el principio quería irse... irse lejos.

El eco del llanto se apagó cuando los brazos desconocidos lo tomaron, eran _blancos_, ese _blanco_ que tiene _el fuego_ en su centro, eran _cálidos_.

La mujer salió, con su uniforme _blanco_ al viento del corredor, con sus zapatos _blancos_ generando un eco al caminar y su gorrita _blanca_ ligeramente inclinada en su revuelto cabello castaño en un rodete sin gracia, corrió con cuidado para llevar al pequeño a la habitación de maternidad, pero al doblar, una figura sentada en el sillón de_ blanco_ cuero le observó con una ceja alzada y un -desubicado- cigarrillo danzando perezoso en sus labios.

―No puede fumar aquí señor―. Su voz aguda pero a su vez, torpe por la carrera se dejó oír fuerte en el silencioso pasillo de _blancas_ baldosas antes de entrar al cuarto en cuestión y cerrar la puerta en el proceso; él, por su parte rodó los ojos -totalmente fastidiado, es su tabaco _¿a quién demonios le importa? al que le daría cáncer es a él_- mientras dejaba el cigarrillo apagarse en una maceta y finalmente se alzaba, tan alto y firme, con sus manos -decoradas con anillos y pulseras de _blanca_ plata- perderse en los bolsillos de su raídos vaqueros.

El humo -_blanco_- que de su boca salió cual serpiente venenosa entre las rocas para alzarse al aire, dibujando figuras difíciles de distinguir, difíciles de comprender. Tal cual como él y la sonrisa autosuficiente que en sus labios se pintó al entender la situación.

Pero ajeno a lo que _papá_ hacía afuera, el pequeño pasó en aquella habitación sus mecánicos y estandarizados primeros minutos y horas de su vida.

Una, dos horas, tras limpieza, cuidado y de mas, después de que _mamá_ fuera llevada a la habitación a la cual fue asignada -la número veinte- y finalmente pudiera dormir en paz -sin tener que quejarse de su espalda- después que la pequeña mesita con ruedas donde reposaba la incubadora se depositara a un lado de la cama, dónde él dormía como una bolita de -_blanco_- estambre, a la luz -_blanca_- de la lámpara de noche, después de que _papá_ se sentara a un lado de ambos y todo fuera silencio.

Niki _sonrió._

Ignorando a su pareja y centrándose por completo en esa cosa pequeña dormitando tan plácidamente, la necesidad de quebrar esa pieza de vidrio transparente se hizo presente, descuidadamente metiendo uno de sus largos dedos y empujando apenas la mejilla extremadamente pálida ―Tch, pareces un mono―. Torció el gesto, sin poder creer que _'eso'_ era su hijo, algo bailando entre el descontento y la intriga por lo nuevo y desconocido que todo era esto ―qué desagradable―. Y la decepción en su madura voz no se hizo esperar, hundió más aquel dedo abusivo, logrando que el bebé se revolviera, levantando su minúscula manito, sosteniendo a duras penas el dígito en un mudo...

_Basta, por favor._

Niki _sonrió._

Más grande, con la fila de dientes _blancos_ luciendo en su paladar, no era una sonrisa hermosamente paternal ―como eres un mono, serás Saruhiko―. Le murmuró en un tono cargado de algo similar a la burla; ¡Hey! ¡Acaba de ocurrírsele un nombre creativo y genial! ¡Qué no se queje! quitando su dedo para, simplemente, seguir presionando la mejilla.

No importaba si Saruhiko se revolvía, se quejaba, se escondía o gimoteara lastimeramente, al filo del llanto.

Era _divertido._

Como cuando tienes un papel en blanco, listo para que dibujes en él todo lo que quieras.

Todo era _blanco_ a fin de cuentas...

El espacio en que nació, la gente con la que se crió, su misma persona.

El _blanco_ es la fuente de todos los colores, también es el espacio donde nacen las cosas, es una zona totalmente virgen en la que puedes simplemente, crear.

Y eso era algo que Niki sabía, lo sabía bien.

Le gustaba mucho ese blanco, le gustaba atentar contra esa pulcritud, le gustaba **mancharlo.**

Y cómo le gustaba…

* * *

_no está de más aclara o puntualizar que el uso/abuso de las coma en este texto es totalmente intencional, si fue incomodo de leer –más bien, tosco- me doy por satisfecho y me haría ridículamente feliz saberlo ; ; -acomplejado pls- (?)_

_Y si, efectivamente, el día siete de noviembre de 1993 fue un domingo / -no tienen idea de como chillé por eso -el 20 de julio fue un martes (?)_

_:c no me gusta como quedó pero bueh… ;A; gracias por leer._

_'Por cada review que dejas, haces feliz a un mono y a un chihuahua'_


End file.
